


Thinking of Murder

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Murder Thoughts, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: It was another five minutes before Henrik burst out into a coughing fit while his agent was speaking. Marc was thinking murder and it blindsided Henrik.





	Thinking of Murder

Henrik had gotten about zero sleep the night before, his bond to Marc let him hear everything the younger thought when they were exhausted, which was often. They didn’t get any rest on the plane home from Boston either, some of their teammates being a little too loud after their win. 

Marc had a headache and A couple of the boys wouldn’t lower their voices, everytime they did they’d go back up anyway. Henrik could feel a dull version of the sharper pain his love was feeling. 

He had gotten Marc to lay against him and used one hand to pet through ginger brown hair. He hoped his own quieter mind would ease some of the pain. 

It didn’t help at all and now that they were home Henrik could feel the fury in his lover’s mind, a storm brewing and a migraine waiting to make itself known. However Henrik had a couple meetings to go to at the arena, and he didn’t want to leave Marc all alone so he made marc bring earplugs and made him rest on the lounge couch. 

Driving there wasn’t a problem. Marc kept his eyes closed behind sunglasses. Radio off. All in all it was a smooth ride and Marc was actually happy to lay down on a well broken in couch, earplugs in, sunglasses still on, and he was ready to doze. 

His mind however had other ideas.

Just as Henrik had been called into a meeting he could feel the wheels of Marc’s mind turning. He couldn’t go tell his love off as he had just sat down with the coach and his agent. But he wanted to when ideas for pranks started popping up. Childish little things really and Henrik tried not to laugh at a couple of them. 

Some however were turning to downright nasty and mean. 

//No, you can’t fill his car with expanding foam. I won’t let you// Henrik sent through their link, covering his sigh behind his curled hand.

Marc just snarced right back. //He kept laughing so loud, he deserves some payback for not shutting up.//

//No. That’s final.//

It was another five minutes before Henrik burst out into a coughing fit while his agent was speaking. Marc was thinking murder and it blindsided Henrik. 

//Absolutely not!//

//I’m not going to  _ do _ anything, I’m just thinking.//

//I’m in an important meeting, could you not for maybe ten more minutes.// Henrik thought back exasperatedly. He was ready to haul Marc back home and give the man an earful himself. 

The bond went silent and Henrik counted his blessings for the remainder of the meeting. He had one more but that was between the coach him and Ondrej, it could wait a little.

He rushed out of the room for a break before the other goalie got there, ready to glare Marc down. It wasn’t until he came into the lounge to see Marc fast asleep, Mika petting through his hair and reading off his own phone. 

“Thank god.” Henrik whispered in relief. 

Mika looked up and smiled softly. “Finally sleeping. Poor man looked exhausted after Boston.”

“You have that right. Thank you Mika, make sure he stays out if you can for the next hour? He was thinking murder during my meeting and I almost lost in in there. I’m glad he’s asleep now, he doesn’t have to hear my lecture on how a chainsaw is not a proper weapon.” Henrik came in and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Marc’s forehead, earning a soft and pleased whining sigh in return. “Sleep well my little murderer.” Henrik chuckled and waved at Mika as he headed back down the short hallway. 


End file.
